Friends or Lovers?
by Kaze no Shoujo
Summary: Ryoma goes back to Japan after 4 years. He is now 16 yrs. old. Will he still remember all of his friends? Full summary inside. RyoSaku! R&R...No flames please! -Story On Hold-
1. The Return of the Prince

**A/N**: Hi! I have decided to edit all the chapters. Even so, there's not much change in this chapter.

**Mostly, the grammar is the only thing changed. Still, feel free to read.** (Which I suggest, so that you don't miss anything, if ever.)

**Summary:**After spending some time with his parents in America for 4 years and after winning the championships, Echizen Ryoma goes back to Japan, where he met his former sempais, and some of his other friends again. Wait! What is happening?…Ryoma doesn't remember who Ryuzaki Sakuno is! Ryosaku

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Friends or Lovers?**

**Chapter 1: The Return of the Prince**

A boy with dark green hair, wearing a white cap on top, and a tennis bag slung on his shoulder, went out from the airport, looking frustrated. He's been waiting inside the airport, for _someone_ who was going to pick him up, for hours already. Finally, he decided to go outside.

'Where in the world is--' His thoughts were cut when someone called him.

"Oi! Echizen Ryoma!!" A boy called from behind. Echizen Ryoma. It has been a long time since he was called 'Echizen Ryoma' again, since in America he was 'Ryoma Echizen'.

Ryoma turned towards the boy who had called him. It was Momoshiro Takeshi, his former sempai.

Ryoma went towards Momoshiro to greet him, or rather, scold him.

"Momo-sempai…." Ryoma started. "Where in the world have you been? I've been waiting for you for hours!"

"Sheesh! Chill Echizen! I'm still your sempai, ya know?"

"Whatever." Ryoma sighed, knowing it was hopeless.

"Anyway, come on! You still haven't found a place to stay, right?" Momo asked.

"Hn. So?"

"I know a place where you can stay. Ryuzaki – bachan said you can stay at their house, until you find another place to stay or until you go back to America." Momo replied.

"Mada Mada Da ne." Ryoma said as Momo grinned.

"I haven't heard those words for a while." his sempai said. "Oh yeah! You should see Ryuzaki – bachan's granddaughter. She's really cute, you know? You should have gone out with her before."

"Ryuzaki-bachan's granddaughter? Who's that?" Ryoma asked, not even interested. He was, in fact, just looking around.

"Oi oi….don't tell me you've forgotten about her! You know….our little cheerleader that had her long hair in braids?…The one who always watched our matches…especially yours?" Momo said trying to let Ryoma remember who the girl was.

"I have no idea. Anyway, can we just get a cab and go to wherever you're bringing me?" Ryoma answered not even trying to remember who the cheerleader was. Even at the age of 16, Ryoma had no interest in girls. He knew more about them, but there's not much that changed.

"Fine!" Momo sighed. 'I just hope you remember her when you meet her again, since you'll be living with her.' He mentally added as he called a cab.

"Where are we going?" Ryoma asked, a few minutes later.

"Kawamura sushi of course! The other sempais are there, waiting for us. Well, actually, Tezuka-buchou is not. He's in London."

"I see." Ryoma said, though he was thinking, 'What happened to going to Ryuzaki-coach's house?'

"Hey Echizen! Admit it…you missed us, didn't you?" Momo, once again, grinned.

"Betsuni." Ryoma replied, lowering the brim of his white cap.

"Come on! Just tell the truth!" Momo said, nudging the younger man.

"Yada." Ryoma said as the cab stopped in front of a sushi house. He immediately stepped out, ignoring Momo's call of, "Hey! Wait up!"

Once Momo got finished paying and was out of the cab, Ryoma opened the door to the sushi place. As soon as he did, all his sempais were on his face.

"Ochibi! Welcome back!" someone said as _he _gave Ryoma a bear hug.

"Kikumaru-sempai, ittai-su!" Ryoma said as he tried to get away from Kikumaru's death hug.

"Hoho!? Ochibi, you've grown taller!" Kikumaru said, hyper as usual.

"He is tall, isn't he?" Fuji said smiling.

"I agree." The Seigaku's mother, Oishi agreed, giving Ryoma a pat.

"Echizen Ryoma, grew very tall after 4 years in America." Inui said as he wrote it down in his green notebook. "The milk did help, didn't it?"

"Fshhhhh" Kaido hissed as his greeting for Ryoma.

Ryoma sighed, "Mada mada da ne."

"Echizen, welcome back." Kawamura greeted from behind the counter. "What kind of sushi would you like for today?"

"Anything is fine, thanks, Kawamura-sempai." Ryoma said as his sempais finally allowed him to sit down on a chair.

After a few minutes, they all settled down, eating noisily like before. Though they weren't in the same team called, "Seigaku" anymore, since they are all older and are in different school years, some things just don't change. After some eating and chatting, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, and Tomoka entered the shop.

"Oh! Tomoka! Omae no shinyu wa doushita?" (What happened to your bestfriend?) Momo asked, glancing at Ryoma, who was not listening at all.

"Sakuno? She's busy today so she's not coming." Tomoka replied, walking over the sempai. As she did, she caught a glance of the person they were all welcoming back. "Ah! Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma looked up from his sushi, "...Anta dare?" (Who are you?)

"Eh!" Tomoka loudly exclaimed. "You don't remember me? I'm Osakada Tomoka! Your cheerleader before!"

"Is she the one you're talking about a while ago?" Ryoma asked Momo, pointing a finger at Tomoka.

"Nope. She's the best friend of the one I was talking about a while ago."

"I see." Ryoma answered, already back to his sushi. Tomoka made a move to try to remind Ryoma who she was again, but Momo pointed at Ryoma, shook his head, and formed an 'X' with his arms. Sweatdropping and slightly crestfallen, Tomoka understood his message: It's hopeless.

After a few more minutes of eating, chatting, and some taking of pictures, it was finally time to go home.

"Oi Echizen! Let's go! Ba-chan will get mad at us." Momo called, sliding the door open while waiting for Ryoma.

"Hn."

Since the coach's house wasn't that far from the sushi place, Momo and Ryoma only walked. As they made their way towards Ryoma's temporarily new home, a young girl also walked towards the same house.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Just the start of the story. Perhaps it's bad, perhaps it's okay. Yours to decide. I hope you enjoyed it though...and I hope I get reviews. LOL.D

Love Lots,

Kaze no Shoujo


	2. Ryuzaki Sakuno

**A/N:** Hi, as you may know, I revised the chapters. I, mostly, revised chapter 1 for the grammar, but Chapters 2 and 3 are revised because I thought things were going too fast. I wrote this story 3 years ago (I think) and that is why I want to do it better and update quicker than before as my apology.

**For those who have read these already, I suggest you read it again. Although there's not much change, Ryoma's character did, soo...I think that's pretty important.**

Thank you all for the support.

**Summary:** After spending some time with his parents in America for 4 years and after winning the championships, Echizen Ryoma goes back to Japan, where he met his former sempais, and some of his other friends again. Wait! What is happening?…Ryoma doesn't remember who Ryuzaki Sakuno is! Ryosaku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tennis no ohjisama.

"Words Spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Friends or Lovers?**

**Chapter 2 – Ryuzaki Sakuno**

"Okay! Here we are!" Momo grinned.

"Hn. Why are you so happy?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, Ryuzaki – bachan's granddaughter is really cute, as I said. I'm just excited to see how you'll react when you see her!" Momo replied.

"As I said…I don't know who Ryuzaki coach's granddaughter is!" Ryoma answered getting annoyed. He really didn't have time to think about girls. They're just all annoying…well at least all the girls in America who made him suffer for 4 years!

"You _know_ her! You just _forgot_ about her, which is rude since you're going to live with her…" Momo corrected Ryoma as he started to get annoyed too.

"What?!" Ryoma almost yelled.

"You're living with her." Momo repeated.

Ryoma sighed. 'I should have seen that coming…she was the coach's granddaughter anyway…'

Suddenly, a girl bumped to Momo.

"Ah! G-gomen nasai! I didn't see you were there that I--"

"Ryuzaki-chan! Iiyo…it didn't hurt at all!" Momo said, cheerfully.

"Momoshiro – sempai! Konbanwa…" Sakuno said as she bowed down in front of Momo, not noticing Ryoma at all.

"Momo! Momo-sempai." Momo corrected.

"Hai, Momo-sempai. Ano…what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked.

"Oh! Didn't your grandma tell you that Echizen would be staying at your house until he finds other place to stay or until he goes back to America?"

"Eh!…Ryoma–kun is staying at our house?!" Sakuno exclaimed.

"Yup. In fact, he's right here." Momo said as he dragged Ryoma in front of him so that Sakuno would see him.

"R-Ryoma – kun!!" Sakuno said, totally surprised.

Getting over the shock, she bowed down and greeted him, "Konbanwa…"

"Uis…" Ryoma greeted. "…I know it's not nice to ask this but…who are you?"

Sakuno froze, shocked by the question.

"Oi! Echizen!" Momo scolded, glancing at the shocked girl.

Sakuno bit her lip, trying to stop the tears that suddenly came. Noticing this, Momo immediately went to her side to try to comfort her.

"R-Ry-Ryuzaki-chan! H-hey! Don't cry…he just…uh needs time to remember…everybody…uh….it's hard to remember everybody…if you stayed in America…for…4 years…n-ne?" Momo stammered. He didn't know how to handle girls when they cry.

The door opened, and there stood their former coach: Ryuzaki Sumire.

"What's happening in here?" Sumire asked.

"Nothing oba-chan…I…I…I'm just tired…" Sakuno said in-between sobs, before running inside the house. She went straight to her room, locking the door behind her and collapsing on the bed, crying.

Sumire stared after Sakuno and then turned her gaze at the two boys in front of her.

"What did you do to my granddaughter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…you see…Echizen here…doesn't remember Sakuno anymore….and being Echizen…she asked Sakuno who she is." Momo answered, as Ryoma sent him death glares.

"I see. Well, it isn't really Ryom's fault…" Sumire sighed. "It's just…Sakuno has been waiting for Ryoma to get back here since Ryoma left for America…and…I guess…she's just…shock…"

"I was about to say sorry…" Ryoma defended himself.

"Liar." Momo mumbled. Ryoma sent him death glares again.

'I really was about to say sorry…if only she didn't run away…' Ryoma thought, trying to convince himself.

Sumire sighed. "Ryoma…just get in. It's already midnight."

She turned to Mom, "Thank you for bringing Ryoma here. You better rest now, Momo. You're folks might be worrying about you. Go home..."

Momo nodded. "Good night Echizen, Ryuzaki-bachan."

"Good night Momo-sempai." Ryoma bid as he climbed the short steps up the door to the house.

Sumire nodded at Momo before adding, "Momo! Be careful."

Momo grinned and waved good bye.

When they couldn't see Momoshiro anymore, the two entered the house. Sumire gave him a short trip around before finally showing where his room was on the second floor.

"Sakuno's room is just beside yours. If you need anything, you can ask her help or you can go down and ask for mine. My room is just pass the kitchen. Understood?"

Ryoma nodded. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

Sumire, then, went down to rest in her quarters.

* * *

In Ryoma's Room…

Ryoma's room was simple. There was a bed near the window. A study table and a radio. Of course, there were already things on the bed and on the table that he might need. On the bed were pillows and blankets and on the table were pencils, pen, paper, and the sorts of it. There was also a picture in a frame, but that was all.

Interested, Ryoma took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of a girl and…and Him?! Yup. It was indeed him, 4 years ago, and a girl who looked familiar to him. It seemed to be taken in the Kawamura sushi place, and the other senpais appeared to be there as well, taking the people behind them as a hint. (The picture was the one taken when he first entered the Kawamura sushi.)

Ryoma sat down on the bed, staring at it. He recalled the girl a while ago and wondered if it was hers. If it was, does that mean she's the one in this picture as well? Ryoma frowned in confusion. The thought seemed impossible. The two girls didn't look alike.

Shrugging, he put the picture back on the table as he put down his things. As he unpacked, he tried to remember the name of the girl he just met a while ago. In his process of remembering, he couldn't help but remember the girl in the picture as well. Somehow, she did look familiar.

When Ryoma stood up straight as he got ready to put his clothes in the closet, he finally recalled the coach's granddaughter's name.

'Ryuzaki Sakuno.'

His recalling done, he continued with the task at hand. When he was done fixing his things, Ryoma lied down on his bed, resting. After some time, he stood up, got changed, and headed downstairs to use the bathroom.

* * *

In Sakuno's room…

Sakuno lied facedown on her bed, crying hard as she thought of so much.

'How can he forget about me?! And all this time I was waiting for him…and he…he didn't even think about me! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I…' Sakuno thought as memories of Ryoma and her and Ryoma playing tennis flashed in her mind.

"I love him…" Sakuno whispered, crying even harder while burrying her face in her pillow.

A few seconds passed and she was finally able to force herself to stop. Sakuno sat down on the chair of her study table, looking at the picture frame in front of her. It was the picture of Ryoma and her at Kawamura sushi, when her hair was still long.

Sakuno took the mirror nearby, looking at her self. Taking out the pigtails, she ran a hand through her soft brown hair. She looked very...different.

4 years before, Sakuno had long hair that were always in braids. Since Ryoma used to always complain about her hair being too long, she cut it up to her shoulders when he left. She often had it in two pigtails, out of the old habit of having her hair in two braids, but sometimes she has it in a ponytail. Sometimes she just lets her hair down. She did, indeed, changed over the passed 4 years. She grew taller and she had all the curves in the right places.

It was clear that Sakuno bloomed into a very beautiful lady. Due to her maturity, Sakuno had unconsciously gathered a lot of suitors around her. Having them follow her everywhere, except the private places such as the restrooms, she understood how Ryoma felt when they were 12. Trying to run away from all of them, she often loses her time to do her assignments in school, much to her annoyance. She was very lucky to be smart.

Not only stunning and intelligent, she also has managed to improve her tennis skills. Now, she was the proud captain of the girl's tennis club at Seishun High.

Sakuno sighed. Of course he wouldn't remember her. Not only did so much change, she wasn't that important to him in the first place anyway. They didn't even talk much back when they were younger.

Wiping away her final tears, Sakuno went out of her room to wash her face in the bathroom.

* * *

Ryoma finished brushing his teeth when suddenly, the door opened.

"Ah! G-Gomen nasai!" Sakuno gave a quick bow and was about to run away when Ryoma grabbed her wrist.

There was a long uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"A-ano…" Sakuno started. "Ano sa…" Ryoma started at the same time.

They looked at each other, before Ryoma said. "You go ahead."

"Iie...you should go ahead." Sakuno returned, looking away. Ryoma was still holding her wrist and it was a little bit awkward.

"Ladies first." Ryoma stated, finally letting go of her wrist.

Sakuno blushed. "I-I'm sorry about a while ago. I shouldn't have ran away. Of course you don't know me anymore. We didn't talk much anyway. I mean, we didn't talk much when we were younger."

"Iiyo. I'm the one who should apologized." Ryoma started, getting ready with his apology. "Uh…I'm really sorry…that I don't remember you…anymore..."

Sakuno nodded, not finding any words to return.

Since there didn't seem to be anymore to say, Ryoma gave one nod, before exiting the bathroom to return to his room.

Sakuno sighed. She lifted a hand up to her cheek and noticed that they were burning. Of course they were. It's been so long since they faced each other and talked. Sighing, she immediately washed her face and brushed her teeth before heading up stairs.

On her way back to her room, she stopped by Ryoma's door, debating whether she should bid him goodnight or not. With a sigh, she decided to do so. She knocked once, hoping he was still awake. He was.

"Ano…Ryoma-kun…" she started as soon as the door opened. "Oyasuminasai…" Sakuno bowed politely.

"Hn…" Ryoma answered. Sakuno was about to go in her room when Ryoma called her.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma called. Sakuno felt her heart skip a beat. It's been so long since he called her in such way. She turned to look at him and realized that he was holding something.

"Is this picture yours?" he asked her, showing the picture that he was looking at a while ago.

"Oh. Not really. I think it's the one I lost before. I lost it when I was 14, so I asked Inoue-san for another one. I have the same one in my room." Sakuno answered, voice slightly shaking. It has also been so long since they had a conversation.

"I see." Ryoma nodded in understanding. Sakuno was going to take her leave at that, when Ryoma asked, "Do you know who this girl is?"

Sakuno blinked a couple times before letting out a giggle. Ryoma looked at her confusedly.

"Ah. Uhm..That is me...when I was 12."

Ryoma looked slightly surprised for a second, before simply nodding.

"Uhm...do you..." Sakuno started. Ryoma looked at her. "Do you want me to take it...?"

Ryoma glanced at the picture as Sakuno continued.

"If it's a bother...uhm...I can...keep it..." her volume was decreasing.

Finally, Ryoma shook his head 'no'.

Though surprised that he wanted to keep it, Sakuno said no more. Forcing a smile, she bid him a final, "Oyasuminasai."

She didn't stay to wait for an answer. She quickly got in her room and closed the door.

"Oyasumi…" Ryoma said to no one in particular before getting in his room.

* * *

In Sakuno's room…

Sakuno leaned back on the door, breathing a sigh of relief after she heard Ryoma's door close. The back of her head hit the door as she fell into thought.

'He really doesn't remember...' she sadly thought, trying to ignore the sudden pain in her heart. She bit her lip as she felt the urge to cry. No, she was done crying for today. What was the use, anyway? Her tears won't make him remember her. In which way, he never really cared about her even when they were still younger.

Rather, if you look at things properly, it was actually better that he has forgotten. Now, there's a better reason if he doesn't speak to her or choose to do something else than be with her. The fact that he doesn't remember her is a much better reason than the possible truth that...

'He doesn't even like me...' she thought, the pain in her heart starting to be unbearable.

Sakuno shook her head and took a deep breathe. Enough was enough. Her own thoughts were killing her.

Deciding to call it a day since it was really late already, Sakuno turned her lamp off and lied down on her bed. It didn't take long for her to drift off.

* * *

In Ryoma's room…

Ryoma sat on his bed, staring at the picture in his hand. He just couldn't believe the girl in it was Ryuzaki Sakuno. They looked too different.

Now, questions were starting to pop up in his mind.

If that really was Ryuzaki, then why were they together? When was this?

Ryoma stared at the eyepatch covering one of his eyes. He dimly recalled having that when he was 12, but that was all. He did remember eating at the Kawamura sushi place a couple of times, but he didn't remember which of their trips there was this picture taken.

'In which way, we're together. That proves that I really do know her.' Ryoma thought, placing the picture frame back on the table and stretching.

'Then why don't I know?' he asked himself, falling back down on his bed. He let out a sigh, finding no answers. At least now he knew that he really _did_ forget about her...which was really rude, now that he thinks of it.

Ryoma was about to lie down properly on the bed to get some sleep, he suddenly remembered..

'Karupin!'

He immediately stood up, reached his bag and open it. There was his cat sleeping peacefully. Smiling, Ryoma decided to let him sleep in his bag for tonight. He kept the zipper open even more than it was a while ago to let some air in for Karupin. That done, Ryoma returned to his bed, not noticing the tennis ball the cat was hugging and the other one that was right above its head...

One was the ball he asked Sakuno if he could have, and the other one was the ball Sakuno gave him before he left for America.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: There you go. Though there weren't much reviews telling me Ryoma was OOC, I thought I'd try to keep his character first before changing him to a 'much social' Ryoma-kun.

Japanese sentences/words that you don't understand…just mail me or Review and I'll answer your question!

Thank you,

Kaze no Shoujo


	3. The Way to a Girl's Heart

**A/N:** So, as I explained in the revised Chapter 2, this chapter is revised as well.

**For those who's read this already, again, I recommend you read it again.**

Also, those who loved the cute parts with Ryoma and Sakuno before, don't worry. I will return them in the next chapters.

**Summary:** After spending some time with his parents in America for 4 years and after winning the championships, Echizen Ryoma goes back to Japan, where he met his former sempais, and some of his other friends again. Wait! What is happening?…Ryoma doesn't remember who Ryuzaki Sakuno is! Ryosaku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own tennis no ohjisama.

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Friends or Lovers?**

**Chapter 3: The Way to a Girl's Heart**

Ryoma woke up by Karupin purring loudly next to him.

"Karupin! It's too early to wake up…" Ryoma groaned.

"Meow!" (Get up!)

Ryoma sighed and stood up. 'I used to wake up because of Karupin, even when I was in America. He just doesn't get tired of waking me up, does he?'

He took some clothes from his closet before getting changed. He didn't know if the Ryuzakis were awake yet, but he sure was hoping someone was.

As he fixed himself, Karupin jumped from the floor to his desk and went in his bag. He took the tennis ball that had a face of Ryoma written on it, which was from Sakuno, and jumped down from the table. Karupin stared long and hard at the mini-Ryoma on the ball before purring, as if trying to say the drawing didn't look like his master at all.

After getting dressed into much proper clothes, Ryoma sat down on his bed, not noticing Karupin, who was rolling the tennis ball back and forth with its paws. Ryoma lied back down on his bed, grabbing his iPod that was on the table. He decided to wait a little bit more before going down. It was only 9 o'clock in the morning anyway. The Ryuzakis might still be asleep, considering the time he arrived at their house last night. If so, there really was no reason for him to head down yet.

As Ryoma listened to his musics, Karupin finally got tired of the tennis ball and freely let it roll to where it may lead to. Not even looking as the tennis ball rolled under the bed, Karupin simply jumped up on the table, searching through Ryoma's bag for something else to play with. He spotted the other tennis ball with the words, 'National No.1!' Though there weren't much difference, Karupin decided to play with this one instead.

After a few more minutes, Ryoma finally decided it was about time to get out of his room. Putting down his iPod on the table and standing up, he glanced at Karupin, who had its back to him.

"Karupin, I'm heading downstairs. Stay there." Ryoma told his cat, before closing his door. As he got out, Sakuno did as well. Ryoma looked at her. She was in her pink PJs, her hair a little bit messy. Sakuno, noticing this as well, blushed a brighter shade of pink than her PJs and immediately went back in her room. Ryoma couldn't help but smile slightly.

After shrugging, Ryoma made his way downstairs, where he was greeted by Sumire.

"Oh! Ryoma! Ohayo!"

"Uis." Ryoma returned, looking around the room. His former coach was apparently cooking breakfast.

"Sit down, sit down." She told him and he complied.

After a few more minutes, Ryoma heard a door open, and then close, from upstairs.

* * *

Inside Ryoma's room, Karupin rolled the tennis ball back and forth, amused with the way the words on it resurfaced from time to time. Suddenly, there was a sound of a door opening and then immediately closing.

Surprised by the sudden sound, Karupin accidentally pushed the tennis ball too strongly.

"Nya..!" Karupin exclaimed, surprised. He watched the ball quickly roll towards the shelf supporting the radio player before trying to run after it. Too late. The tennis ball rolled right under the shelf, and Karupin had no way to reach it.

After some trials of reaching for the tennis ball, Karupin finally gave up, glancing at the door Ryoma just went through.

"Nya..?" Karupin let out as he realized the door was slightly ajar.

* * *

After the sound of the door closing came the sound of footsteps climbing down the stairs. Sakuno came into view, dressed properly. Ryoma looked at her as she came in, remembering how she looked minutes ago. Sakuno blushed under his gaze, feeling as if she knew just what he was thinking at the moment.

"Ohayo Sakuno." Sumire greeted her, making her turn her attention to her grandma.

Sakuno smiled, "Ohayo Oba-chan."

Then, she turned around to face Ryoma, "Ohayo Ryoma-kun.."

"Uis." Ryoma returned once again, in his own way.

Sakuno went towards her grandma to help her, but Sumire told her to just sit down and wait for the food. She did as what her grandma told her and sat down on a chair.

Ryoma was beside her making her fidget a bit.

Sumire finished cooking after a few minutes and set the plates and the food in front of them.

Turning to her granddaughter, Sumire asked, "How are you feeling Sakuno?"

"I'm fine." Sakuno mumbled, but it was obvious she wasn't. Ryoma suddenly felt guilty again.

"I'm sorry." Ryoma muttered.

"I-It's not your fault, Ry-ryoma-kun..." Sakuno said, looking down.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before Sumire spoke again.

"Anyway, you better eat quickly." she said as she started picking at her food. "Sakuno, I will have to ask you to go with Ryoma to buy his stuff. I'm very busy today."

"Stuff for?" Sakuno and Ryoma asked in unison, causing them to glance at each other briefly.

"School." Sumire answered shortly.

"I'm going to school?" Ryoma asked as Sumire nodded. "But I have no money!"

"I'll lend you some. Your mother called me before you came here, asking me to make you study in Seishun High. She said she'll pay me afterwards. I'll give you the money to buy your stuff today, and I already paid your tuition fee for 2 semesters. School starts 2 months from now." Sumire explained.

Ryoma sighed. He was wondering why his mother was making him study in Japan **without** telling him anything.

"Arigato Gozaimasu." He decided to say, in which way.

Sumire nodded and then smiled. "Eat!"

"But oba-chan…I made an appointment with Tomo-chan today!" Sakuno whined, forgetting that Ryoma was there.

"Sakuno…this is the first time I asked you to do me a favor…please do it…" Sumire said, looking at her granddaughter.

"But—"

"I can go alone." Ryoma cut in, simply eating his breakfast.

"Ah…!" Sakuno exclaimed, finally remembering about the prince.

"Ano…I'll just cancel my appointment with Tomo-chan today…" she mumbled, turning red.

"Iiyo. I'll go alone." Ryoma shrugged.

"I-I'll go with you!" Sakuno insisted.

"I'll go alone."

"I'll go with you!!"

"I'll go alone."

"Sakuno will and has to go with you since I don't think you know where to buy the things anymore." Sumire said, sighing at their childish-ness.

Ryoma said nothing and just nodded. Sakuno smiled.

'I know he doesn't remember me anymore...but what better way is there to make him remember me than to try to get closer to him...?' Sakuno thought as she started eating as well.

* * *

After eating breakfast…

"Ryuzaki coach." Ryoma called. "I forgot to tell you that I brought my cat with me."

"A Cat?!" Sumire almost shouted, eyes wide open.

Ryoma nodded, though slightly surprised with his coach's reaction. Even so, he asked: "Can I keep it?"

"…" Sumire was speechless. Sweatdropping, Sakuno tried to help Ryoma.

"Iijan oba-chan! Cats are cute!" Sakuno beamed at her grandmother. "I won't let it get near you so please let Ryoma-kun keep it!"

After a few seconds of thinking, Sumire let out a sigh.

"Okay..." she agreed, though still hesitant. "Just...don't let it get near me."

Shaking her head, she changed the topic for a little while, "I have to go now. Sakuno, the money for buying the things is on the table in my room. Just get it there."

Turning to Ryoma, she said, with a bit of difficulty, "Ryoma, you can keep your... your cat..."

That done, Sumire bade them goodbye and headed out of the house. After returning from closing the door after her grandma, Sakuno told him, "Oba-chan is scared of cats..."

Ryoma smirked slightly, giving her a nod to show he understood.

There was a short uncomfortable silence between the two of them, and they both seemed to be stuck on the floor, not knowing what to do.

Finally, Sakuno gathered up her courage and broke it.

"Ano..." she started, fidgeting. "Shouldn't you be...feeding your cat..?"

That was just a big guess on her part.

Ryoma answered with a, "Hn" before heading upstairs to get Karupin.

After a few minutes,—

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma called and immediately, Sakuno ran upstairs.

"What is it, Ryoma-kun?" she asked, worriede.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Ryoma apologized, bowing down.

"E-eh?" Sakuno returned, confused as to why he was apologizing.

"I think we both left our doors open, and I think my cat went in it..." he explained, still bowing down.

"EHH!?" Sakuno almost screamed.

Instantly, forgetting about her prince, Sakuno ran in her room, Ryoma right behind her. She went right in, but Ryoma stopped by the doorway, looking around.

"Ah.." Sakuno expressed, staring at the cat sleeping on her bed comfortably.

Ryoma let out a sigh as he spotted his cat. Noticing the troubled expression on Sakuno's face, he asked, "May I come in?"

Sakuno woke up from her trance and looked back at him, blushing slightly.

"Y-yes..."

Ryoma entered the room, looking around for a while. It was neat...very clean. Everything was in its place and were almost all color pink. Her wooden floor was shiny, desk clean, windows clean of any fingerprints, and her radio player looked like it was just bought yesterday. Though their rooms were the same, hers just looked even neater than his.

He couldn't help but compliment her, "Nice room."

Sakuno smiled. "Thank you.."

Ryoma stood beside Sakuno, looking at his cat. 'Why did he sleep here? Is my bed that bad?'

"Ano...you can sit down on my bed..." Sakuno offered, adding a small, "if you want to" immediately.

"Aa." Ryoma answered, sitting down on the soft mattress.

As he did, Sakuno sat down on the floor, which caught his attention. Ryoma looked down at her, but she was too focused on the sleeping cat on her bed. Feeling it was wrong that he was sitting on her bed, but she was sitting on the floor, she called her.

"Ryuzaki."

She turned her curious eyes to him.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" he asked, being straight to the point. That was what he wanted to know, anyway.

Sakuno blushed slightly, answering his question truthfully in her mind, 'Because it's too embarassing to sit beside you...'

"U-uhm...I...can look at your cat better this way..." she replied lamely, forcing a smile to cover up.

"Hmm..." he answered, turning back to his cat. Ryoma wondered if he should pick Karupin up and just leave. Noticing the peaceful look on his cat's face though, Ryoma decided to stay a little bit more. Like always, he started caressing Karupin's fur, when a sudden question was blurted out at him.

"How does it feel to touch a cat?" Sakuno asked, not knowing she said it out loud. As soon as she realized her mistake, she turned bright red, causing Ryoma to smile.

"Why don't you try?" Ryoma asked her, gently picking Karupin up and placing it on his lap.

"E-Eh!?" Sakuno exclaimed, nearly wanting to back away. Nearly.

She liked cats, of course. 'Likes them' as in 'Likes watching them' though. Touching them was a different story. When she was younger, she tried touching a little cat, but was scratched by it. Since then, touching cats has been out of her league.

Understanding the unsure look on her face, Ryoma tried to ease her worries, "Karupin doesn't scratch, don't worry."

Sakuno looked up at him, surprised at his words. Blushing and more determined than a while ago, she closed her eyes shut and stretched out a hand. Sakuno slowly moved it closer to the cat, but stopped midway out of fear and doubt. Ryoma, who has been watching since a while ago, couldn't help but smile. With a soft sigh, he took Sakuno's hand and placed it on Karupin's body, his hand on top of hers.

Surprised by the sudden warmness on both sides of her hand, Sakuno opened her eyes. She turned them to Ryoma, who was focused on the matter at hand. Oblivious to the girl's discomfort, Ryoma held on to her hand as he made her stroke Karupin's fur. The cat seemed to appreciate it, as it eased down on his lap.

Cheeks pink and eyes bright, Sakuno broke into a smile at the reaction she earned from the cat. Slightly entertained, she let Ryoma's hand control hers, enjoying the warmth radiating from Karupin's body—and the warmth from Ryoma's hand, of course.

Ryoma looked down to see how she was faring, when he noticed the pink blush tinting her cheeks. Before he could stop himself, words spilled out of his mouth.

"You're blushing." he said, stopping his hand from controlling hers, but kept it where it was.

Surprised by the sudden unexpected words, Sakuno only blushed more at his words, turning as red as a tomato. "E-eh...?"

Sighing inwardly at his own actions, he decided to continued his 'work' aka 'teasing', now that he started it already.

"It's either because of Karupin...or..." He trailed off, wanting her to think of the continuation. There was, pretty much, only one way in continuing the sentence anyway. He stopped the urge to smirk at how his speech seemed to give her a hard time.

Sakuno looked totally embarassed, face all red and lips slightly quivering.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." she whimpered, abashed. What was that supposed to mean!?

Now, Ryoma really couldn't help but just smirk. Shaking his head, he let go of her hand.

To increase his teasings, he went on.

"I take it that it's the one after the 'or'.." he said as he started to caress Karupin's fur again. He grinned inwardly when the already badly flushed girl in front of him only blushed even more, if it was even possible.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words would come out. She closed her mouth once, only to open it again, and then close again.

Ryoma couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed like his teasings were too much for her to handle.

Just then, the phone rang. Sakuno actually looked happy to have a reason to excuse herself, as she immediately went out of the room and down the stairs to pick it up.

* * *

Sakuno took several deep breaths to calm herself before she answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?" she said.

"Sakuno!!" Someone yelled from the other line. "Where in the world are you?!"

"T-Tomo-chan…go-gomen…." Sakuno said. "I can't go with you today because oba-chan told me to go with Ryoma-kun to help him buy some things."

"With Ryoma-sama!?" an excited Tomoka exclaimed.

"U-un."

"Things for?" Tomoka asked.

"School." Sakuno replied.

"School? He's going to school? Which school?"

"Ours." Sakuno answered, taking a moment to glance at the clock. It was around 10 o'clock already, and she and Ryoma should probably get ready to head out. "Anyway, gomen Tomo-chan! Honto gomen! I have to go…I'll explain it all next time."

She could hear Tomoka sigh. "Iiyo. Have fun with Ryoma-sama! Bye!"

"Bye."

* * *

Ryoma fell into a deep thought once she left. He finally realized his actions, and wondered why he even teased Sakuno in the first place. It just suddenly felt normal to do so for him.

He heaved a sigh.

Better yet, his words a while ago was indicating that she liked him, or something of the sort.

Suddenly, a question hit Ryoma.

'Do all girls only blush to the guys they like..?' he thought to himself, just as Karupin woke up. Ryoma turned his attention to his cat, gently stroking the top of Karupin's head. Almost immediately, the cat went back to sleep.

'...Why am I even wondering about that?...' Ryoma thought, shaking his head.

Not a few seconds after, he heard foorsteps coming up the stairs. Sakuno entered the room, still looking a bit flushed.

"Uhm...W-we should pr-probably get going..." Sakuno started, inwardly telling herself to stop stuttering.

Ryoma nodded, fixing Karupin in his arms.

"Is it...okay for the cat to be left here?" Sakuno asked, somehow managing to follow what she told herself.

"Aa. He'll be fine. I'll bring him to my room though." Ryoma replied, standing up, Karupin in his arms, to head for his room. Sakuno made way for him so that he could get through the door.

"You may use the bathroom first." Sakuno added, before he stepped out.

He looked at her over his shoulder, "You use it first."

Sakuno smiled and nodded. Ryoma was about to continue to make his way to his room, when he stopped again, and turned to face her.

"Ano sa," he started. "I don't know how to say this...but I do feel bad for forgetting about you."

Sakuno's attention focused on him, surprised that he was suddenly bringing this up.

"I'll try to make it up to you." He ended his small speech before she could say anything, and disappeared to his room.

Sakuno blinked a couple of times before breaking into a smile. He really didn't remember her anymore, but at least it wasn't like he didn't care.

A smile still on her lips, she took some clothes from her closet before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Ryoma lied down on his bed, resting, Karupin right beside him. He was wondering how he could make it up to Sakuno.

He heaved a sigh, not finding any way to do so.

"I'm not good when it comes to girls..." Ryoma muttered, sitting up.

Suddenly, he remembered a conversation he had with his father in America. Well, it wasn't _exactly_ a conversation. His father was just blabbing nonsense, due to his drunken state.

**Flashback**

"Oi Ryoma!" his father drawled out the words. Ryoma only lifted his head up from eating his sushi. His mother had just brought some sushi home from a Japanese restaurant since they haven't had any for some time.

"What is it with you and your cold actions with girls, huh!?" he said, mustering up a glare. "You should be happy majority of the girls who sees you here in America likes you!"

Ryoma ignored what he said, focusing on his food. He could care less. All of the girls his dad was referring to were too noisy, following him everywhere, disabling him from doing what he wants to do freely.

"Hey! Are you listening!?"

Ryoma nodded, though he was only _half-_listening.

"You see, when I was your age, all the girls were..."

And Nanjiro started recalling off his younger days. Ryoma nodded at some parts, just to prevent his father from yelling, and continued eating. He glanced at his mother, who was washing the dishes. When he did, his mother glanced back at him apologetically. Ryoma only shrugged.

"Oi Ryoma!" his father yelled. Ryoma returned his attention to his father. Not fully, but enough.

"Listen now, _the way to a girl's heart is by buying them things, taking them out, and talking to them._ You hear that? That's important, boy! You have to have conversations with them!"

Ryoma nodded, though he really didn't bother remembering it. Then his father was off with stories again. Once Ryoma finished eating, he immediately left for his room.

**End of Flashback**

'Buying them things, taking them out, and talking to them...' Ryoma recalled. Is that what he was supposed to do?

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Hearing the knock, Ryoma stood up and opened the door. It was Sakuno.

"Ano…you can use the shower now…" Sakuno informed him. Ryoma nodded to show he got it.

That done, Sakuno returned to her room to fix her hair as Ryoma headed downstairs to take a bath.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: There it is. As I said in the first A/N, the cute part with Sakuno and Ryoma will be returned some time later. I want to take this story slowly. I don't want Ryoma and Sakuno to just suddenly be very close to each other. That's all.

Oh and just a note, I know Ryoma doesn't say, "Aa" much and instead, "Un", but I thought that now that he was 16, "Aa" suits him better.

Next Chapter:

- Sakuno shopping with Ryoma for his stuff.

- Getting to know each other.

Kaze no Shoujo


	4. Restart

**A/N:** The awaited chapter. I'm sorry for the super long delay. 3 years! Seriously, I didn't mean for it to take that long. I sincerely apologize. I will try to quicken up my pace in updating. Sorry again, and thank you for still supporting me. Love y'all.

**Summary:** After spending some time with his parents in America for 4 years and after winning the championships, Echizen Ryoma goes back to Japan, where he met his former sempais, and some of his other friends again. Wait! What is happening?…Ryoma doesn't remember who Ryuzaki Sakuno is! Ryosaku.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own tennis no ohjisama. If I did, I would have married Ryoma a long time ago.

"Words spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Friends or Lovers?**

**Chapter 4: Restart**

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma started, stopping in his tracks.

"H-Hai?" Sakuno slightly cringed.

"...Do you _really_ know where the store is?" Ryoma asked, looking at her with his hands in his pockets. They left the house around 30 minuters before and they've been going around and around for minutes already. He hasn't been in Japan for a long time, but he was pretty sure the store where to buy school stuff wasn't _that_ far from their street, since they lived in the same one.

"Uhm, well..." she started, fidgeting. "I haven't been there for some time...so...uhm...I'm kind of...uhm..trying to get there by instinct...?"

'Kyaaa! Mou! Why is this happening to me!? Why do I have to get lost when Ryoma-kun is with me!?' she thought, in the verge of tears.

Ryoma sighed, "Oh well. I suppose we'll get there somehow."

He started walking again, Sakuno following behind him.

'No change', he suddenly thought and immediately stopped when he realized what just entered his mind. Due to his abrupt stop, Sakuno bumped into him.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, touching her slightly aching nose.

"Sorry." Ryoma apologized, turning around to check on Sakuno.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him anxiously.

"Nothing." Ryoma replied, falling into deep thought once again. '**No change?** Dang. My thoughts prove that I know her...and yet, I can't remember.'

Ryoma snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly realized something.

Again, he stopped in his tracks, but turned around just in time to stop the absent-minded Sakuno from bumping into him once again. She would've walked right into him if he hadn't held her by the shoulders. Immediately turning red, Sakuno took a few paces back, away from his grasp. Ryoma only smirked at her actions.

"W-What is it, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, composing herself.

"Shouldn't you be either walking beside me, or in front of me?" Ryoma answered her question with a question, raising an eyebrow to prove his point.

Sakuno's face showed obvious realization before she went, "Gomen, Ryoma-kun" with a nervous giggle in the end. She started walking, this time ahead of him. Ryoma shook his head with an amused sigh, following the clumsy girl before him.

As they continued their walk, Ryoma recalled how he teased her a while ago. He was confused with his own actions. As far as he could remember, he hasn't done that to any girl. And yet, there was this old feeling of wanting to tease her that he doesn't understand.

He looked at his companion, thinking. What better way to know than ask?

"Ryuzaki." he called her as they rounded up a corner. The girl turned her head towards him with a, "Hai?"

"How was I to you when we were younger?"

Surprised with the unexpected question, Sakuno went, "Eh?"

Ryoma shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Oh." Sakuno said, pressing the button to turn the stoplight red, so that they can cross the road. (They have that in Japan.) "Well, you would sometimes teach me tennis."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at that. He was slightly surprised that he would teach anyone how to do something. It's such a bother.

Sakuno giggled at his reaction, just as the walk sign turned green. She spoke while walking. "You were nice, Ryoma-kun, though you didn't speak to me as much as you are doing now."

Ryoma gave that a thought before asking, "Is that bad...?"

Sakuno smiled, shaking her head, "It's probably because we're 16 now. We were only 12 years old back then, and we really didn't have much to say to each other. I didn't speak as much as I'm doing right now too." —she shrugged— "You were only focused in tennis back then, and I was...too shy."

She ended her speech hesitantly, as if unsure she should've said that.

"He—h..." Ryoma expressed, nodding in understanding.

They fell into silence as they continued walking, until Ryoma realized he didn't quite get the answer he was looking for. He opened his mouth slightly before closing it again, hesitating. Asking her, 'Did I tease you before?' was just too...strange to ask. Shrugging to himself, he decided to let it go, and their walk continued in comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Ryoma remembered his thoughts a while ago, 'Buying them things, taking them out, and talking to them..'

Ryoma sighed. 'Might as well talk. Oyaji made it clear that it's important to have a conversation...'

When they stopped to press the stoplight-button to cross the road again, Ryoma spoke. Since he didn't know what to say, he continued with where they left off.

"_You're_ still shy."

Sakuno looked at him, blinking once, twice, before breaking into a fit of giggles. Ryoma only stared.

"And you're still into tennis, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno still giggled as she started walking.

Ryoma smirked, "Some things don't change."

The two resumed their walk in silence, since Ryoma thought that was enough conversation for now. He just followed where Sakuno was going. Finally, after a few more minutes, Sakuno turned a corner, saying, "If I am not wrong, the shop is just..right...he—."

Sakuno stopped, staring at the shop she just referred to. There, in front of them, was a lovely orange shop, unmistakably for girls. Sakuno's jaw dropped slightly, gaping, as Ryoma stared. There, in front of them, was definitely a lingerie shop.

Sakuno immediately opened her mouth to say something, but found that her voice has gone. Ryoma, still staring at the shop, was the first to speak.

"Ryuzaki." he called her, not once taking his eyes off that light orange shop.

"H-hai...?" Sakuno managed to force her voice out, bracing herself for the scolding to come.

"... ... ..I'm not a girl." Ryoma simply ended, shaking his head. Sakuno blushed.

"I'm so sorry, Ryoma-kun." she apologized, bowing down.

Ryoma sighed, "Come on. I think I remember where the _right _shop is."

With that, he turned around, and started walking, his hands in his pockets. Sakuno bit her lip and followed, still blushing madly. Curse her for being such a klutz! And why now, of all the time in her life! Why when she was with Ryoma-kun!!

* * *

After walking for a little bit more, miraculously, they were in front of the shop where they buy school stuff. Ryoma smiled to himself contently, slightly proud that he still remembered where the places he used to go to were.

He turned his head to the still-embarassed girl and said, "Maybe I should have led the way from the start."

Ryoma meant it as a joke, but Sakuno turned a brighter shade of red, and bowed down again, apologizing.

"I'm sooo sorry, Ryoma-kun! I'm such a klutz at times and I'm really bad at directions...and...and...!" Sakuno was on the verge of tears. Of all the places she could've led him accidentally, it just had to be a lingerie shop. How embarassing was that?

Ryoma smiled gently, "Iiyo, Ryuzaki. I don't mind."

Sakuno lifted her face up and looked at him tearfully. Ryoma let out an uncharacteristic chuckle, like he did this morning. Somehow that expression was familiar to him.

"And don't cry." he added.

Sakuno nodded, wiping away her tears and mumbling a silent, "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun."

With that, the two entered the shop filled of school things. They spent minutes there, buying notebooks and the right books for Ryoma's classes. Finally, after some time, the two left the shop, Ryoma holding onto a couple of paper bags, where his things were, including the big bag he was going to be using. (You probably know, but in Japan, even the bags are the same as the others.)

"Ryoma-kun, I'll hold some too." Sakuno offered, hand outstretched.

Ryoma shook his head, "It's fine. They're not even heavy."

"But—" Sakuno tried to protest, just to be interrupted by Ryoma.

"Better than that, do you still have time?" he asked, looking around.

"Eh?" Sakuno asked, tilting her head to the side to show her confusion.

Ryoma shrugged.

"I have no other plans today, except to go buy your school things, Ryoma-kun." she replied to his earlier question.

"Good." The young man before her answered, smiling. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

Sakuno blinked before noticing her own hunger. She looked at her wrist watch and noticed that it was already past lunch time. No wonder they were both hungry.

"Sure, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled.

"Let's go eat at the hamburger place." Ryoma suggested, walking that way already, before stopping. "Is that okay with you?"

Sakuno smiled. Somehow he was a different Ryoma-kun now, but there was still some touches of the old Ryoma-kun in him.

She nodded in response, and the two of them headed to the the hamburger place to eat lunch. Much to Sakuno's dislike, Ryoma paid for both of them. If she wasn't wrong, he only had enough money for his supposedly vacational stay here in Japan. Now that he's going to be staying longer than he thought he would, he was going to need his money. Of course she was sure her Obaa-chan would give him all he needs too, but still. He brought all the paper bags too, anyway.

When Sakuno told him about this while they were eating, Ryoma only shrugged. Nothing was a big deal to him, apparently. As for Ryoma, he actually meant it as his way of "buying her a thing". He was talking to her more than they first did, or so he thought, and this day they were spending to buy his school stuff can be counted as a "taking her out", or so he thinks. By buying her lunch, he would pass everything his father mentioned. _The way to a girl's heart._ Ryoma inwardly snorted at the thought.

He looked up at the so-called girl he was supposedly using his father's methods on. He wasn't really trying to _get to her heart_. He just wanted to make it up to her for forgetting about her. As Ryoma looked up at her, he noticed the displeased look on her face. He looked back at their conversation, trying to think of what made her look so. Finding no other, he figured it was the matter of him paying for the lunch.

So after he swallowed what he had been chewing on, he said, "Wasn't it only normal for a guy to do all these?"

At the end, he muttered a small, "I think my cousin mentioned something of the likes of it..."

"Y-yes," Sakuno stuttered. "I-I think. But that's on a...d-date. Usually."

Ryoma stood silent, thinking. After a few more seconds, he shrugged and went, "Then this is a date."

Sakuno stood up due to her surprise, exclaiming in a loud voice, "E-eh!?"

Ryoma couldn't help but grin at her actions. She looked so surprised, her expression was priceless. He was dense, and he knew that, but being 16 and all, he improved—even for just a little bit—on his people skills, and thankfully, even on the matters with girls, hence, '_girls-skills'_. Though he was still uninterested in girls or things about them, being with his "all-about-women" father and his "very-feminine" cousin, he learned pretty important things from them.

Hence, he was smart enough to know that bringing a girl along to buy school materials, and then buying her lunch **was not a date**. A date should be planned, or so he thought. He was just kidding anyway. It proved fruitful though, what with her expression.

Sakuno flushed red as the people around them looked at her strangely. She sunked down to her seat, keeping her head low, totally embarassed.

Trying to stop his smile, Ryoma took a sip of his drink. When he was done drinking, he informed her, "I was kidding."

Sakuno glanced up at him, still with that blush, before mumbling, "...I thought so..."

'But,' she added to herself. 'Acting in such way was inevitable. Ryoma-kun, you just told me we were on a date!!'

Ryoma looked at her, "Just let me pay."

"I just don't want to be a bother to you...Ryoma-kun..." she said in a small voice.

"You're not." he ended, shrugging again. To be totally honest, the way she wanted to pay was the one that was a bother. He was doing this to make it up to her!...but she didn't know that, of course. So he kept his mouth shut about which was the real bother.

Sakuno stared at him as he continued eating, before finally giving up the fight. If he was that determined to pay, then what could she do? He just said she wasn't a bother too.

'Plus,' she thought, smiling. 'It's not everyday you can have the guy you love to buy you lunch.'

With that thought in mind, Sakuno beamed at Ryoma, saying, "Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma looked up from his third burger, and nodded, even letting out a small content smile play on his lips after he gulped down his food.

They continued eating, Sakuno asking some things about tennis in America from time to time, and Ryoma trying his best to keep the conversation to continue. Eventually, they started asking questions to get to know each other more. Although she's loved this guy for so long, Sakuno knew she didn't know that much about him as well. As for Ryoma, he couldn't remember Sakuno, and if he ever did, he still didn't know much about the girl anyway.

"Ryoma-kun, do you like hamburgers?" Sakuno asked, since the boy was just going for his fifth.

Ryoma gave it a bit of a thought before replying, "I suppose."

Then he added, remembering to keep the conversation going, "But they were everywhere in America. Japanese food sounds the best right now."

Why he suggested to eat at the hamburger place was suddenly a mystery to him. Probably coz it was the closest.

Sakuno nodded in understanding.

"You?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh?" Sakuno returned, confused.

Ryoma made his question clearer, "What do you like to eat?"

"Ohhh." Sakuno exclaimed, slightly happy that he asked. "I like sweets."

There was that pleasant smile on her face as she said the word "sweets", clearly showing that she really liked them. Ryoma smiled.

"Don't get fat." he teased, though he said it so casually, to his own surprise.

Sakuno blushed, "M-Mou! I won't!"

"Hn." was all he said, but the small smile on his lips was clear. Seeing this, Sakuno smiled as well.

Just last night, things felt too heavy. The guy that she's loved for such a long time didn't even remember her. She felt like her heart would literally break coz of all the depressing feelings she felt. Yet...yet things were actually going well now. After Ryoma's words of "I will make it up to you", he was actually trying to do what he can, or so she thinks. He talks more and is actually trying to get along with her. Sakuno was sure God was blessing her.

Changing the topic, Sakuno turned their conversation to Ryoma's cousin.

"Ano..." she started. "You seem to be close with your cousin."

"Aa." Ryoma said. "Well, she's pretty much my only connection with girls, next to my parents, at least."

"You didn't have any female friends in America?" she asked, surprisingly **not **surprised.

Ryoma shook his head, taking a sip of his drink to gulp down what he ate. He was finally done eating hamburgers. Then he remembered to keep the conversation going again.

"All of them were too..." he paused, searching for the word. "Annoying."

"Oh." Sakuno expressed before slowly nodding. She remembered hearing Fuji-sempai and the others mention that once when they were talking about Ryoma's mail to them.

Sakuno didn't know what Ryoma's definition of 'annoying' was, but a painful question suddenly popped up in her mind.

**Is she annoying?**

She started fidgeting, the thought in her mind. Her fingers played with each other under the table as she kept her gaze on her tray. Her abrupt silence was hard to not notice. Ryoma looked at her, wondering what was up. He didn't do something bad again, right?

"Ryuzaki." he called her, immediately catching her attention. "You alright?"

She forced a smile, waving a hand to show it was nothing, "I'm fine, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma didn't push on the matter any further. He stood up and picked up both of their trays to throw their garbage away (You have to do that in Japan). Sakuno made a move to help but again, he told her it was fine. After they exited the fast food restaurant, they started walking back home.

Few minutes passed in silence, Sakuno still deep in her horrifying thought, before Ryoma suddenly asked, out of the blue, "Do you want some ice cream?"

"E-Eh?" Sakuno said, taken aback.

"Ice Cream." Ryoma cleared himself, jerking a thumb at a shop they were in front of. Sakuno turned her head to look at the shop. It _was_ an Ice Cream Shop.

"Oh. Sure, Ryoma-kun." she replied, though she was already slightly full.

Ryoma led the way in, as Sakuno followed. After choosing what flavors they wanted, Sakuno was a bit surprised when Ryoma was going to pay again. Just like all the time Ryoma was being such a gentleman, Sakuno protested.

"Ryuzaki." he told her. "Just let me pay."

"But you already paid for so much, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said, glancing at the male vendor that already had their ice creams in hand.

Ryoma only shrugged as he took the ice creams from the man, handing Sakuno hers.

When Sakuno opened her mouth to protest some more, the vendor spoke up.

"Young lady," he grinned. "Let your boyfriend here pay. It is only right. You're going to be hurting a man's pride, y'know?"

Sakuno flushed bright red. She glanced at Ryoma before turning back to the vendor and opening her mouth to tell the man that Ryoma wasn't her boyfriend. However, before any sound could escape her lips, Ryoma handed the vendor the right amount of money and gave him a small, "Thanks."

Turning to Sakuno, he said, "Let's go."

With that, he started walking out the shop. Sakuno stared at his back before following. Once out, they continued their walk home, Ryoma leading the way.

* * *

Sakuno's mind was racing the whole time.

'That was it!?' she thought, surprised. 'He didn't even deny that he wasn't my boyfriend! And "Thanks"!? What was that for? What did that mean? Thanks for what? "Thanks for the ice creams" or "Thanks for persuading her to let me pay"?'

Sakuno took a deep breathe, composing herself. What was she getting all panicked and slightly excited about?

'Of course Ryoma-kun meant it as "Thanks for the ice creams".' she told herself. 'As for his actions of not denying, it probably just didn't matter to him.'

Though the thought was sad, it was better that way. She didn't want to jump into conclusions. It would just hurt in the end.

Too taken in her thoughts, she had no idea where they were. She was just following that young man in front of her with a white cap on his head. They were already in front of their house before she even realized it. Ryoma had been waiting patiently for her to open the door with her key, but since she didn't seem to be in Earth, Ryoma had to call her twice to get her attention.

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun." she apologized before immediately opening the door so that they can get in.

She held the door open for Ryoma to get in, especially since he was carrying more things than her, but instead of getting in, Ryoma held the door by his foot, preventing it from closing. That done, he motioned for her to get in. Sakuno obliged, not wanting to protest again since she knew it was hopeless. Plus, it was kinda sweet.

With that thought, Sakuno couldn't help but smile slightly. Despite the big depressing question in her head right now, his gentleman actions were too sweet to keep her depressed for too long.

After saying her "thanks" and getting in, Ryoma followed, closing the door after him. Both of them went straight up to their rooms. Just before Sakuno could enter hers, Ryoma stopped her.

"Ryuzaki." he said.

Sakuno looked up at him confusedly.

Ryoma looked like he was searching for the right words. Finally, he settled for the simplest.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sakuno looked rather startled that he asked. Then she realized that she was quiet the whole trip home. It was surely noticeable.

"N-nothing, Ryoma-kun..." she stuttered, whispering the last part while focusing her gaze on the floor. She suddenly wondered if she should just ask him the question and get it over with.

Ryoma didn't want to push on any further if she was claiming it was nothing. Giving her a small nod to show he understood, he twisted the knob of the door to his room. Just as he was about to push the door open, Sakuno spoke up.

"R-Ryo-Ryoma-kun..!" she called him, sounding as if it took all of her everything to do that. Ryoma turned to look at her. She fidgeted.

"U-uhm.." she stammered, gaze now back on the floor. Though her mouth won't open to speak, her mind was definitely on it. A part of her wanted to just ask him the question. Their day started great. She didn't want it to end badly and make herself feel bad. However, a part of her was too scared to know the answer.

Now that she made a move that showed she wanted to tell him what it was, Ryoma decided to do a little pushing. He placed the paper bags on the floor, and faced her properly.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" he asked her. Sakuno glanced up at him, then back to the floor. Ryoma patiently waited for her to speak.

Finally making up her mind, Sakuno took a deep breath and asked her big question.

"Ryoma-kun, am I annoying to you too?"

Ryoma was slightly taken aback by her question, wondering where that suddenly came from. The "too" at the end of her question made him realize that she must be referring to their conversation a while ago about the girls. Looking at the shy girl who had closed her eyes, preparing herself for the answer, Ryoma felt a smile tug on the corner of his lips.

He wondered if that's what she's been thinking about since her abrupt silence a while ago at the hamburger place, and why she didn't just ask him immediately. He didn't even have to give the question a thought. He gave her the simple answer.

"No."

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes after hearing his answer. Ryoma stood there, only looking at her. A smile appeared on her face, as she lifted her gaze to look at him. As she noticed that he was looking at her, Sakuno immediately flushed red and stopped her smile.

Ryoma let out another small uncharacteristic chuckle, the third time that day, before picking up the paper bags. When he straightened up, he had a half-smile, half-smirk on his face.

"You could've just asked." he told her, making her blush even more. He turned back to the door and opened it. He didn't enter just yet though. He looked back at her, wanting to make sure that was all she needed.

Despite her blush, there was a content smile on her lips. Even when she noticed Ryoma's gaze on her, she didn't stop it this time.

"Thank You, Ryoma-kun." she said. He gave her a curt nod before entering his room. Once his door closed, Sakuno entered hers as well, the smile still there.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Ryoma was in his room, resting, when Karupin started scratching on the door. The cat seemed to want to get out.

"What is it, Karupin?" Ryoma asked his pet cat, standing up from his bed, and gently picking it up.

Karupin struggled against his grip, wanting to be put down. Ryoma did as it wanted. The minute he placed the cat down, it started scratching on the door again, before looking back at him with pleading eyes. Ryoma almost sweatdropped.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. Karupin stopped scratching and jumped on his desk, looking at the picture of Ryoma and Sakuno. Then it looked back at him.

Ryoma sighed, "Ryuzaki?"

Karupin let out a purr. Ryoma figured that meant yes.

"What do you want with her, Karupin?" He asked the cat. Again, it purred, staring back at his owner's cat-like eyes.

Ryoma let out another sigh. He didn't want Karupin to bother Sakuno since they were out for a rather long time today, buying his school materials and all. She might be asleep already—

Ryoma paused in his thoughts, realizing something:

He forgot to thank her for coming with him today.

Just as he was about to decide to just do it first thing in the morning, Karupin let out another purr. Ryoma turned his attention to his cat, suddenly having an idea...

* * *

Sakuno sat on her desk, busy writing all that happened today in her cute little diary. Every once in a while she would glance at the old picture of Ryoma and her together, then to the wall separating their rooms, and finally back to the journal. She was too happy to sleep. It was only 10 o'clock, anyway. She wasn't that young of a kid anymore.

Her work/fun time was disrupted when she suddenly heard something scratch her door, followed by a little "meow". Immediately realizing it was Karupin, Sakuno stood up and opened the door. The cat got in her room as soon as she let it in, placing itself comfortably on her bed. Sakuno smiled at the sight.

She took a glance at Ryoma's closed door, before closing hers and sitting beside the cat. The cat stayed where it was, tail swagging. Its eyes were closed, seeming to enjoy Sakuno's bed. Sakuno gathered her courage and gently caressed Karupin's fur. Karupin purred in appreciation, making Sakuno smile once more. Suddenly, Sakuno noticed the red collar around the cat's neck.

'Hm?' she thought, as she stopped caressing Karupin. 'That wasn't there before...and what's that...?'

Karupin opened one eye to look at her, wondering why she stopped.

"Gomen ne, Karupin." (Sorry, Karupin) she said, as she crouched down on the floor and gently tilted up the cat's head to give her a clearer view of the red collar. Tucked on it was a rolled piece of paper. Sakuno frowned in confusion.

She debated whether to take it or not, before finally deciding to take it. She unrolled the paper, as Karupin went back to closing his eyes. Words were scribbled down on it. After reading it, Sakuno couldn't help but smile. She read it again and again before letting out a small laugh. Karupin opened an eye at the sound.

Sakuno turned her eyes to the cat and gave him a smile.

"Wait a minute, okay?" she asked, standing up. Karupin let out another purr, but Sakuno was already back to her desk, the piece of paper on the table. She ripped a new piece of paper, this time pink, from one of her notebooks, and started scribbling something. Once she was done, she glanced at the paper that Karupin had unconsciously brought for her, and smiled again. Written on it, was a message:

_Thanks for helping today._

_- Ryoma_

Sakuno rolled her pink note and went back to Karupin. Somehow noticing her intention, the cat opened its eyes already and lifting its head on its own. Sakuno smiled.

"Thank you, Karupin." she told the cat, tucking the rolled note on the red collar before caressing Karupin's fur. "Can you please bring this to Ryoma-kun?"

Karupin let out a purr as a 'yes', but stayed just a few more seconds under her gentle touch. When it had enough, it stood up on all four, stretching, before jumping down from the bed. Sakuno opened the door for the cat, and watched it scratch Ryoma's door. When she heard Ryoma move from the other room, she immediately closed her door, still smiling.

* * *

Ryoma stood up from his bed and opened the door, revealing a content-looking Karupin. The cat made its way in and Ryoma wondered if Karupin only wanted to see Sakuno. He gently picked up his cat, checking its collar to see if Karupin gave the paper properly. He was slightly surprised when he found a rolled pink paper tucked on it.

Ryoma immediately took it from Karupin and unrolled it. He read the message scribbled gracefully by a very feminine hand as his cat made its way to his bed.

_You're welcome, Ryoma-kun._

_- Sakuno_

Ryoma smiled, rolling the paper again and placing it on his desk, near the picture. Now that all he needed to do was done, he lied down on his bed next to Karupin, staring at the ceiling. There was only one thought in his mind before he fell asleep:

Living with Ryuzaki Sakuno and making it up to her might not be that bad.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Writing this and fixing the previous chapters, I realized only one thing:

**Being an authoress is HARD.**;

Oh well. I enjoyed writing. Now you guys know why Ryoma is slightly OOC. I mean, come one! You want a RyoSaku Romance ficcy? Ya bet Ryoma's character has to change. LOL! Just kidding. Although that is true as well, I actually am having a hard time keeping Ryoma in character. That's the truth.

And another thing that is hard is referring to Karupin as either, "He" or "It". I don't even know which to use. LOL!

This was a long chapter, and I seriously don't know how the other chapters' lengths would end up, but tell me if you think this one is too long, then I will try to make them shorter.

Again, my apologies for taking forever in updating. I will do what I can to not let the same mistake happen again in the future.

"You deserve better from me. I can be better. I will be better."— Will Smith, from the movie, Hancock.

Reviews will be loved.

Kaze no Shoujo


End file.
